meintimefandomcom-20200215-history
Tmein
NOTE: '''This page may contain minor spoilers and InHaven references that are not affiliated with the Meintime universe. General Information '''IGN: '''Tmein '''Name: Tmein Race: '''Human '''Gender: Female '''Age: '''24 '''Height: '''1.78m '''Birthplace: '''Nexxenburg, AXV Appearance Tmein has medium length straight red hair and light green eyes. She is usually seen wearing a grey sweater with a birch tree logo on the front with an aqua stripe around the neck and wrists. Her trousers are a slightly darker shade of aqua. A pair of gold boots are commonly found on her feet while outside. Personality While often seen as weird by those she passes in the street, once Tmein has become friends with someone she is a cheerful and fun person although her focus on the logical rationalisation of situations often confuses more creative minded individuals - as a result she has a very different outlook on a lot of situations. Tmein has a hard time understanding what other people are thinking, preferring the logic of computer code, the first time she ever truly connected with another person was upon meeting fellow psychopath Tori. Backstory Abandoned at a young age outside the gates of Nexxenburg, Tmein was taken in by a middle class businessman by the name of Andrew. She spent the rest of her childhood with Andrew and his son Vincent, who she soon came to call her brother. Almost immediately after enrolling her in the local primary school Andrew noticed that Tmein was a gifted child, however as the years progressed high school started she became less and less focused on her studies, preferring instead to lock herself in the study teaching herself how to code. After failing Year 11 because of an absence rate higher than 60%, Andrew kicked Tmein out of the house, telling her she had to learn how the world worked instead of living with her head in the clouds. While Vincent followed in his father’s footsteps and became an excellent lawyer, Tmein went from hotel to hotel perfecting credit card scams and bank fraud. Finally, sick of smelly soaps and timed breakfasts, Tmein decided to hunt around for a roommate who she could use as a cover for her money until she saved enough small deposits into an offshore account. Abilities & Powers Psychopathy (Later explained) Story Episode One Tmein picks Tori up from the airport, and they walk back to the appartment they have decided to share. While sitting on the sofa, they talk about a bunch of different things, and Tmein is surprised that Tori shares her hatred for people. She is also surpirsed when Tori doesn't really care about her source of income. Later, during their first shared psychpathic dream Tmein wakes up clinging onto the side of the building. After being pulled back through by Tori and witnessing her newfound friend fall out of the building and survive, she passes out on the glass in the elevator only to wake up in her bed the next morning, the remains of rainbow explosions still present all over the floor. Episode Two While she wants very badly to have a long hard complain at their appartment's management, Tmein soon realises that there is something less easily explained going on. Dropping what was meant to be a side remark about how similar this situation was to her dream, she learns that Tori shared the same dream as her the previous night, a side effect of their psychopathy. Trying to get her mind off the weird events of that night, Tmein attempts to have breakfast, but her lack of knowledge of cooking (a direct result of spending years eating room service hotel food) leads her to biting at frozen steaks. Tmein suggests going out for breakfast instead. The appartment lobby is empty when they arrive, much to Tmein's dissapointment. She askes if there are any public holidays she missed, but Tori doesn't know either. Her concern grows as they make it to the Pines and find the place deserted. Trivia *She hates romantic plotlines and is always the first to angrily throw popcorn at the movies *She is an aromantic asexual *She despises Tori's pear bodywash for some odd reason *She is a fan of superhero films and comics - specifically by Marvel Category:Characters